JCA Story Ideas!
by Luna Bass
Summary: Story Ideas for JCA! I don't have the time to write any of these, so I'm tossing 'em out for everyone else to do whatever they want with them. They're really good ideas - I'd be super grateful if you wrote one based on one of the ideas in here and sent me a link via PM or review. :)


_Hi there! I'm putting this up to put my JCA story ideas in for all to use and enjoy. I don't have time to write these myself, so I'm gonna put 'em up for y'all to write for me, or use, or copy, or whatever. I don't care. Write 'em! Or don't! They belong to everyone now._

**Mother Chan**

Tangled – JCA Crossover. Jade and the gang (along with Shendu and Tarakudo) get sucked into another universe/dimension and are forced to work together to find the lost petals of the Flower of the Sun in order to get back home, along with the help of Queen Rapunzel and her Prince Consort, Eugene. But Gothel (mysteriously still alive somehow) isn't too keen on letting them. [FUTURE VERSION OF JADE IS GOTHEL!]

_Yeah, I write my ideas weird, don't I? Decipher and interpret them as you may - or ask me for clarification in a review. Either one is fine._

**Jade Chan and the Art of War – or, A Chan's Life**

Jade Chan gets hit with a shrinking spell and lands in the ant colony where the beloved characters of A Bug's Life live. She quickly whips them up into an army and leads them to defeat Hopper. [EPIC HOPPER VS. JADE FACE-OFF!] Uses catapults and stuff.

**Possessed**

Tchang Zu, Tso Lan and Bai Tza all get the idea to go to the human world in their astral forms and try to get humans to free them. Having accidentally doused themselves with the same spell they put on Shendu, they're forced to put up with three obnoxious teenagers. Tchang Zu – Aiden Cross. Aiden is forced to put up with an annoying, megalomaniacal warrior demon roommate. Tso Lan – Nell Cross. Aiden's twin sister (their parents are divorced), witty redhead Nell has to deal with having a creepy red-eyed demonic anteater talking to her in her thoughts every day, not to mention the fact that while her brother shares her suffering, he doesn't understand the full ramifications of her particular predicament. (i.e., being possessed by an opposite-sex demon who knows not the meaning of privacy) Bai Tza – Melissa Gallwey. Melissa just wants to shop, gossip and grow up to be a fashion model – it's not her fault that some crazy old demon fish lady recruited her for a mission that forces her to work with two people who hate her and think she's a ditz just for wishing that they'd dress in a way that was more _in_.

**The Boarding School**

Jade gets sent to a boarding school in Sweden at age 14 – meanwhile, Hsi Wu escapes from his siblings and the Netherworld through a crack in space/time, and seals the new portal behind him. Ending up in Sweden and deciding to hide out as a teenage human, he conjures papers and a uniform and enrolls himself in the Academy, and discovers, to his shock, an old enemy, and is even more shocked when he begins to develop a crush on her! Hsi Wu discovers two magical talismans while on a field trip to Norway – one is called the Chains: he can use it to seize or bind anyone he chooses with unbreakable chains that sprout from the shadows. The other is called the Four Paths – he can use it to speed up or slow down time around him. You can change the countries if you want.

**What, Again?**

What if after defeating Drago, Jade had to go back in time and do it all over? A mysterious voice in the void tells her that she has to redeem seven servants of evil and bring them over to the side of good before her time is up – or the balance can't be restored and the universe will fall into chaos. Why seven? The human goons on the dark side – Finn, Ratso, Chow, Hak Fu, Ice, Cobra, Fist - were all once good people, before bad chi messed them up permanently. So Jade has to bring seven other supposedly evil villains over to the side of good, to balance things out. The catch? She has to relive all her old adventures, starting with being sent to America. But this time, things have to play out differently. Just seven villains, and her work is done. Boy, is it gonna be a hard job. Time Travel! Adventure! And maybe – Romance? Friendship definitely. At first, Jade figures her easiest bet should be Daolon Wong, since he's human...or is he? Villains for Redemption! Valmont! Tchang Su! Hsi Wu! Bai Tza! One-of-the-Dark-Chi-Warriors! Tarakudo! Drago! And most important of all – JADE'S INJOKES! Knowing the future is so much fun...so long as you haven't changed too much of the past.

**Crazy**

Jade Chan has lived her whole life hearing voices, and no medication seems to block them out. She's grown very good at ignoring them, though, and otherwise functions like a normal girl, and so is allowed the freedom of a normal child, with constant checkups with various shrinks and doctors, of course. Eventually, she realizes that it's never going to end, that the voices will never stop talking. So when she gets a new medication, she tells the doctors that it's working, and they gladly put her on it for good. Her parents are relieved and overjoyed, and ship her off to America to attend a better school and meet her relatives in San Francisco. But the voices never stop talking. And as Jade is introduced into the existence of magic, and the voices start to predict the future and turn out right, she starts wondering if she was ever really crazy in the first place. Cast of Voices! Black King! Old One! Fire King! Jester! Fire Prince! Prophet! Prophet tells her what's going to happen in the near future, and says it in riddles. The others tell her different aspects of a situation that's either happening right then or afterward, or in legend. As Jade starts listening to the voices, and planning ahead, no one suspects that Jade knows more than she should.

_That's all for now, folks! I'll post more when I get more inspirations. ;)_


End file.
